


Art: Picking Up, Undercover

by velociraptorerin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptorerin/pseuds/velociraptorerin
Summary: When the assignment is to pick up the person-of-interest in a bar, it's always best to lay it on thick, right?  Oh, and a crop top helps.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Nathan Summers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Art: Picking Up, Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> This (my sluttiest Bucky ever 😊) was created for the CollabCupid group entry for the Bucky Barnes Bingo. 
> 
> Name: MarvelCollabCupid  
> Square: K4 "Undercover In A Gay Bar"
> 
> ☆
> 
> A huge thanks to the Art Party discord members for cheering me on and helping me with crits 💖 This is 503% better because of them!
> 
> ☆
> 
>   
> _More than any other digital painting I've done, I struggled with getting this to look reasonable on several monitors/screens. I did the best I could at keeping the feel of a dimly lit bar while still being mosty visible, but if your screen brightness is usually very low, you might find you need to temporarily increase it a bit._

[Click for full size](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50727318766_d24c3b2f2f_o.png)

If you're interested, I made a somewhat jumpy process gif. Featuring 1 frame where I painted a whole random dude before deciding Cable would be way more fun. lmao, I have only 2 modes: pre-planned out the wazoo, or regretting that I didn't plan better.  


**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Find me on [tumblr](https:%20//www.velociraptorerin-art.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/velocering1?s=09) ♡


End file.
